User talk:Mistertrouble189/Archive 4
Message from Gregory"Vault"Rider You Bastard. You took my article (without my consent) split it into three, and rewrote some of the bits? what the hell, man, at least give me credit for the parts of my article you stole, you fucking thief. So what did he do to get banned exactly? CrackLawliet 15:31, October 3, 2010 (UTC) Message from NathanL I made a list of all the of locations of all weapons used to make combo weapons, I've excluded extremely common items such as beer as listed the locations would be quite silly. I've started adding the locations to the weapon pages, but I'm already quite bored of doing so. Perhaps others could take my "hard work browsing" through the entire map save for the arena and add the locations to the individual weapons pages or something like that. Anyhow, here's the list: 2"x 4": Bunker Hallway, Bunker, Silver Strip Alley, Silver Strip Center (M), South Plaza Amplifier: TuneMakers, Entertainment Isle, Robsaka, Silver Strip Stage (M) Baseball Bat: Bunker Hallway, Sporttrance, Flexin Battery: TuneMakers(M), Silver Strip Slot Ranch Casino (M), Silver Strip Center (M) Beer: Casino's B.F.G.: Special Mission Map Bingo Ball Cage: Bingo (lol) Bow and Arrow: Chief Hut, Shanks Bowie Knife: BBQ Hut, Flexin, Palisade (M), Silver Strip Atlantica (M), Neds Boxing Gloves: BBQ Hut, Shanks, Flexin, Palisade (M), Silver Strip Atlantica (M) Box of Nails: Bunker Hallway, Silver Strip Alley (M), everywhere, south plaza Bull Skull: Grill House Cement Saw: Silver Strip Palisade (M), South Plaza Chainsaw: BBQ Hut, Kidz Choice, Silver Strip Alley (M), South Plaza Computer Case: Hat racks, Roy's Mart, Royal Flush Plaza Kiosk (2nd floor), Willy Travels, Poker Desk, Construction Hat: Tiger Den, Magic (M), Truck in Silver Strip (near center), South Plaza Drill Motor: Vaults, South Plaza (M) Dynamite: Cheesecake Mania, Kidz Choice, Silver Strip Atlantica (M), Silver Strip Stage (M), South Plaza Air Ducts Electric Guitar: Tune Makers, Silver Strip Stage, America Casino, Entertainment Isle Fire Extinguisher: Bunker Hallway, Bunker, Roy's Mart, Harvey's, Wily Travels, Poker Desk, Silver Strip Stage (M), Silver Strip Royal Flush (M) Flashlight: Slot Ranch Pink (M), Tiger Den, Atlantica Casino(Throughout), Silver Strip Truck, South Plaza Football: Silver Strip Center Fountain Fireworks: Astonishing Illusions, American Historium Gasoline Canister: Yucatan Casino Bathroom, Leon's, South Plaza Gems: Marriage Makers, Eternal Timepiece, AApparel, Slot Ranch Pink Stage, Every Diamond Grenade: High Noon Shooting Range Goblin Mask: Silver Strip (M) Hunk of Meat: random places Lawn Dart: Royal Flush Plaza, Cheesecake Mania (M), Palisade Center (On Side), Silver Strip Center LMG: Top Of Aztec Statue Leaf Rake: Silver Strip Center Lizard Mask: ToyBox, BBQhut, Magic (Atlantica Casino) Lawnmower:Palisade Center, Silver Strip Center, Lauli..., Silver Strip Royal Flush (M) Leaf Blower: Juggz (M) Lead Pipe: Bunker Hallway, Tiger Den, Silver Strip Back Alley Maintenance, South Plaza Machete: AApparell, Tiger Den, Shanks, Silver Strip Back Alley (M) Merc Assault Rifle: Casino Vaults MMA gloves:Flexin Motor Oil: Slot Ranch Main Stage, Palisade (M) Newspaper: Common Paddle: Palisade Center, Under Sea Travel, Silver Strip Alley, Lauli..., South Plaza (Hickory's)&(M) Parasol: Undersea Travel, Palisade Center, Beside Movie Theater, Juggz (M) Pitchfork: Grill House, Tiger Den, Silver Strip Center, South Plaza (M) Plates: Every Goddam Place Power Drill: Harvey's, Grill House, Cuccina Denac, Cheesecake Mania, Rojo Diablo, BBQ Hut, South Plaza Propane Tank: Silver Strip Alley (M), South Plaza Push Broom: Common Pylon: Bunker Hallway, Leon's, Silver Strip Ranch? R? (M), South Plaza Robot Bear: Astonishing Illusions, Chocolate Confessions, Brand New U Rocket Fireworks: Poker Desk, Silver Strip Back Alley (M), Silver Strip Slot Ranch (M) Saw Blade: Bunker Hallway (Boxes), Silver Strip Palisade (M), South Plaza Servbot Mask: Baron Von, Leon's Shotgun: Platinum Strip Stage, High Noon Shooting Range, South Plaza Air Ducts Sledge Hammer: Bunker Hallway, Common, South Plaza Spear: Chief Hut, BBQ Hut, Under Sea Travel, Ned's Spray Paint: In the Closet, Wave Style, American Historium, High Noon Shooting Range, Silver Strip R(Slot Ranch)? (M), South Plaza Tennis Racket: Kokonuts Sport's Town, Palisade Couchs Tiki Torch: Tiger Den, Grill House Toy Helicopter: ToyBox, Children's Castle, Baron Von, Ultimate Playhouse Toy Spitball Gun: ToyBox, Baron Von, Ultimate Playhouse Training Sword: Slot Ranch Pink Stage, Hamburger Fief Vacuum Cleaner: Bunker, Poker Desk, Bunker Hallway, South Plaza(M) Water Gun: Yucatan Center (Palisade?), Chris's Fine Food's, Kidz Choice, Silver Strip Pink (M), Silver Strip Center, South Plaza Ultimate Playhouse Whiskey: Common... Wheelchair: Royal Flush Plaza, TuneMaker, American Casino...etc (M) stands for those maintenance rooms where you make the combo items, and when its says Silver Strip Atlantica (M) I mean, in the Silver Strip maintenance room that is closest to the Atlantica Casino. Some of the names are abbreviated partially because I had limited space on the paper I was writing this stuff on. And I got a little confused with some of my own short hands... I downloaded the Free Pack - Ninja, Psycho, Soldier, and Sports Fan but am unable to use them in game. When I go to check out my clothes under downloadable content it says I have none. wtf is up with this? How do you use the downloadable packes like the soldier and ninja? (Smeliot mycrosoft 18:50, October 4, 2010 (UTC)) 50th Combine Weapon I think this site is missing 1 more "Combo Weapons", it's "Wingman", which required 1 Queen and Necter (two Orange Juice mix up) to combine. Just to let you know that. I noticed that was absent in the Combine Weapons list. --FredCat T.P. 19:10, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :DeadRising 2 Weapons, it's not in the list. Just look at Defiler for explain, then open "DeadRising 2 Weapon" box and look at "Combine Weapon", "Wingman" is not listed there. --FredCat T.P. 19:36, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::That's what I should say... but you're welcome. --FredCat T.P. 19:44, October 4, 2010 (UTC) :::At least I helped you get it in your mind. --FredCat T.P. 22:53, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Character Profile Error I have noticed that "Notebook" numbers don't enter the certain kind of profile, like Psychopath, Victim, etc that are other than "Character". That was when I tried to add number 117 on "Tim Duggan" character profile, but it's not showing when page is saving. Can you solve the problem? --FredCat T.P. 18:09, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Also Psychopath and other I don't remember... they all have same problem with the lack of number. And thanks for your time to help improve the site ^_^ --FredCat T.P. 18:27, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :Sure took you long, I had at least 35 articles to cover their "asses" with Chuck's Notebook codes. -- 01:10, October 6, 2010 (UTC) I finally figured it all out! Okay, in the first area, there are Three TiR Employees laying dead. Then there are the six in the opening cutscene. Then of course, there's the one Katey was with. Then you go into the next room and find another Employee and a man in a green shirt. Outside, on the middle area(there are no survivors at the top), you find four TiR employees, a woman in a black dress, a woman that looks like Tamara, and another man in a green shirt, this time with a number one glove. When you proceed down the steps, you discover another Tamara look alike, and a final employee. Other Victims include the Infected Spectator, The two average citizens, Skylar's friend, Dead Bride, Chin, 8-Ball, Jonesy, Curtis, The Fortune City Victim(You see him at Seven when the zombies become more powerful), The hunters victim, the three hanging victims, the security guards, the news reporter, and then the three that are killed during the outbreak scene(The bald man, Infected Spectator's victim, and the man in the orange shirt). Now onto the Looter shop runners. There are 4, right? And then, adding on Pearce and Mark, the Survivor/Victim/Psychopath total escalates to a whopping 165, unless I missed some, which I'm sure I did. Tell me if you see any more people to add to the list, alright? Thanks :D. Le Rusecue 23:01, October 5, 2010 (UTC) I'm not sure if you could count the Fortune City Victim as a character. While certainly a victim, Chuck never actually SEES this man and therefore doesn't know his existence. He merely is a tool for us, the audience, to know the change in zombie behavior at night. Also, since it is the exact same cutscene as in Case Zero and we did not count him then, I don't think we should count him now. FelixRodriguez 23:11, October 5, 2010 (UTC) We're not counting him as a character, but as a victim on his list. None of these people really qualify as characters. Le Rusecue 23:06, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Ah, my mistake, carry on! I'll be in the corner if you need me. FelixRodriguez 23:11, October 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, you posted yours just a few minutes before I finished typing mine out. Let's just include the reporter, though, makes it a nice round number, haha. Or, we could see if we can actually, you know, identify any other CURE protesters during Stacey's scene on the Television. Oh, and yes, Chin is a soldier. Oh, and this may be off topic a bit, but I noticed another victim in the first Dead Rising game. He's on the road, being eaten by zombies, just as you enter the city. There might be more, since I accidentally skipped after I saw him on the road. Think you could add him? Le Rusecue 00:03, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Character Profile Error MK-2 Just found that this character; Stacey Forsythe, have the part of her profile list covered by one of gallery image, can you fixing it? -- 00:43, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Something wrong... I have like 149 edits - now 150 as I posted this one here, then why did I just got 100 Edits Medal? And no, I am just make a deal with the problem of this site. Is it little slow, like PS3's side-effect when it announce the Trophy ring. -- 01:26, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, that explaining your points as well, if you had them added when you were first appear here, you would have like at least 5k-7k points instead. -- 02:27, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :...I hate you so bad for all the Lucky Edit achievements you have XD...I'm kidding Mr. T lol...but still...lucky you XD CrackLawliet 02:35, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :So that mean you are not a Founder of this site? -- 02:36, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Oddly, I am most likely to talk with Co-Admin, and they usually friendly with me... like Deltaneos (Though his account never exist here, but he is, indeed, exist) in Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia site, he's most calm and very situation guy with little to no punishment (Ban/warning/etc.) and here I am with you, a smile Admin who admit to fixing the missing part of site. -- 02:46, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yea, I saw that like age ago, when we first discussion about the problem way back there. That's very inappropriate behavior user had done up there. Delta have never, ever banning anyone, ever one that threaten his own pages. He mentioned to just remove them and ignoring them, almost as if he just waved the fly away. But that's who he is. And I am glad that I met you in good way. -- 03:10, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Yo, Bro... Do you know how to make templates? I was thinking we should make one for TIR Events, sort of like the Odd Jobs one there is =D CrackLawliet 12:50, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Viral Problem That's "other" character profile have not showing "Notebook Number" and "Notebook Information". Fixing it please so all DR2 characters can have them all fair. -- 13:49, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed, "Tape it or DIE!" members, they don't have number or notebook information on their own information page. -- 17:30, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :You sure? -- 17:45, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, who's very crazy to put Viral idea in here? -- 18:20, October 6, 2010 (UTC) :Well, turn out that Carl was, indeed, in the Dead Rising 2, after all. -- 18:32, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey thanks for leaving me that message. I'll be sure to talk to you if i have a question Pictures Sorry for the late reply Mr. T, I have a PC capturing device only. That's were I get my images. I just PC-snap em on my laptop. Glad to help out. You need any photos? I could help :) DynasticAnthony 02:29, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah Yeah, I've been thinking about promoting him too. I'll do it now. I haven't been on recently because my computer keeps crashing. I'm gonna try and edit as much as I can before my computer dies again x_X - Ash Crimson 02:30, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Katana vs Katana Sword Some unregistered user is upset that "Katana" is same word for "Sword", and it said that "Katana Sword" is not making sense and wanted it to change into just "Katana". That user's IP code is 69.133.112.50. -- 11:44, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Issue I've noticed an issue on the Dead Rising 2 Weapons section but don't know how to fix it. I figured you'd know what to do. On page 2 of the list someone has added Bucket under section W'. Not sure if anyone else has noticed this but I thought I'd mention it. AusAngst 18:41, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Looking Good Hey, Thanks for the hardy welcome. I have really been utilizing the wiki while playing and it has become a great looking site. I will gladly help a little here and there, as the site is really well done. Keep up the good work and enjoy some zombie slaying. :-D Core N 16:26, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Moving of a Page -- Need your help I believe. I was attempting to move the page "Steak" to "Steak (Dead Rising 2). Apparently someone from the net attempted to start a page later under this title, but it is simply a shell. I would appreciate it if you could look at the pages and see. Once again, the move I think the wiki needs is "Steak" to the new "Steak (Dead Rising 2). Thanks in advance for your attention. Core N 13:28, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Background How do you get a background for your wikia? I am just reviving a wikia (http://minigore.wikia.com/wiki/Minigore_Wiki) and want to make it look nice. Thanks Natiscool 22:48, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey man Hey dude, I can start taking pictures with my laptop now. Like I did with Spoiled Lobster and Spoiled Fish and Sushi. If you need any articles (i take the food pictures the best) just leave a message on my talk page, I'd be more than welcomed to help out. DynasticAnthony 19:05, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Chat Bubble Hey Mr. Trouble, can you help me with my talk bubble? I just want this picture: I want the background purple with the text "You! You're trying to ruin the happiest day our lives?!" Okay? Thanks. DynasticAnthony 04:08, October 17, 2010 (UTC) : DR2 Case templates Will someone create templates for the DR2 Cases? -Kjtdfmhf1 That Trivia on Frank West's Page Y'know the trivia about how he's not voiced by his normal actor when saying "fantastic"? I saw that you were the one who added it, could you link me a source? Thanks. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 15:16, October 18, 2010 (UTC) hey Just saying sorry for my absence. My internet was dead for a couple of weeks. - Ash Crimson 18:10, October 18, 2010 (UTC) About that new wiki skin... I think that we should go ahead and change over. Yeah, it sucks, but we should start to "get used to it". I think it could kind of help. P.S. Fallout New Vegas tommorow! I dunno if you played F3 or not, but... FNV WILL BE AWESOME!!!!!!!!! -- TheConvictsSUCK 02:38, October 19, 2010 (UTC) Dude... buy FNV and F3. F3 is hands-down the greatest game that I have EVER played in my life. It's amazing. Just walking around the desolate ruins of D.C., and then you hear that little battle tune that plays when an enemy is nearby... discovering new areas you've never seen... interesting characters and enemies. It's (reference time!) FANTASTIC! =D Oh, and if you played Elder Scrolls Oblivion 4 and enjoyed it, you'll like this game. -- TheConvictsSUCK 02:54, October 19, 2010 (UTC) One more thing... how do I change my profile pic again? XD -- TheConvictsSUCK 03:10, October 19, 2010 (UTC) GratzGratzGratz! Yo, gratz on getting Addicted!...That sounded wrong XD...But seriously, gratz bro, I hope you're able to get to the next one =D CrackLawliet 23:25, October 21, 2010 (UTC) Survival RP site Hey there. I am just writing to say that I am thnking and in the procese of making an rp site about survivng a zombie outbreak like in DR. I hope to have it based in and around a town and the surrounding area in the USA which the players are based in the and free to rp. The town will house a smaller stronghold where shops and interaction with others players and quest can be taken. I hope to create this and I'd like to see if anyone or you yourself are interseted in forming and playing on this rp site. I await your response. i need help if you dont mind me asking but my x box 360 kinda glitched when i bought the sports car and i cant pick up weapons...also i went to roys mart and there wasnt anything there you could see completly though the place so i saved it and turned off my xbox i dont know if it glitched again or not. RE: Cookies (and Robot Bears) Yes indeed I did. Shall be updating the Cookies (DR2) page in a mo.— OtherworldBob 19:22, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :Shall hopefully be able to contribute a few more images. Would you be able to take a look at the Gallery I attempted to put on the Cookies(DR2) page, I can't seem to get it to use the thumbnail of the image, and so it is consequently cropped. Cheers. — OtherworldBob 19:43, October 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Nice one, thanks! — OtherworldBob 19:55, October 25, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, did my Robot Bear picture upload work? I've tried to overwrite the existing image, but the Wiki seems to have just copied the image and used the dimensions from my intended image. Is this some weird cache problem, or am I doing it wrong? (I suspect the latter!) — OtherworldBob 20:00, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I'm never going shopping at the Mall again. Not to be a nay-sayer, but I just read your User Page, and I think it needs a bit of updating (Plus, you're not the only one who gets in a time-crunch on Day 2). For instance, you said you can't wait 'til DR2 and C0 come out, despite them already have. Also, on the Part about Day 2, you said you gotta rescue Evan and Sally. It's Nick and Sally. Evan(s) is Nick's last name. Ah'm jes' sayin'. -- Chris. Problem? ' 14:56, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey dude... Hey dude how come you've been deleting my HQ photos? Just like the one at Swept Away? That's kinda lame dude. I know you replace them if there low quality or blurry etc. But why and also, I added that Randy picture because I got it from the offical DR2 Japanese site. No offence dude, were still cool but yeah.. DynasticAnthony 01:00, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Wow, thank you! I screen capped it with Fraps and cut out the other parts (Chuck, bar, health, killed, etc). Which one? Roar or regular? BTW, my DR2 PC Copy is extremely slow and doesn't support controllers, I modded it to make more money because I suck at PC Games (unless Point and Click, I'd be a whiz) But thanks bro! I'll try to get some more article that need pictures liek Hungry Joes or some other restuarants, etc. DynasticAnthony 10:00, October 30, 2010 (UTC) New Blog. I made a brand new blog. You should check it out. Don't worry, instead of informing users of updates, I'll just say I updated in that box where you put your reason for editing an article. MagcargoMan 10:57, October 31, 2010 (UTC) MagcargoMan's VERY IMPORTANT opinion poll. I have a very important poll on wikia central (about Monacco and Oasis). Read it and have your say. MagcargoMan 04:14, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Full Body Shots? I have some quick questions that I've noticed from the Recent Activity page. Why are we not uploading Notebook shots for the Dead Rising 2 Survivors infoboxes while that is all that is up for Dead Rising 1 Survivors? Are full body shots just something that was voted on? If so, can we slowly change the Dead Rising 1 Survivors over to a similar format? Thanks for your time FelixRodriguez 03:06, November 7, 2010 (UTC) Class & Colors Uh, I think you did everything right. It's still not working? When I added everything here it just kind of worked. =\ I don't remember having to add stuff to the .js to get the class stuff working right.. so I don't think that's the problem. Sorry.. I can't think of anything. - Ash Crimson 19:02, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Bro... Where'd you get the name "Emily", for Takahashi's girlfriend? Answer asap please CrackLawliet 04:07, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Bro... Where'd you get the name "Emily", for Takahashi's girlfriend? Answer asap please CrackLawliet 04:07, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Anno YYeah, I'm still in contact with him. Over at this site he is active. Me you and him should have an IRC discussion some time, we may have a few things to talk about. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 'Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 19:07, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Mister Hey there, I emailed you. It's rather important. Thanks. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 01:38, December 14, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. Email is blocked at the computer I'm at, so I'll reply to it in a few hours when I'm at home. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 19:12, December 14, 2010 (UTC) thought i would share this with the admins of the site Hey, we would never be here if it wasn't for you man, you are invaluable. You built that bridge, and created a dialogue. Want to share this with you: User_talk:Jax-Kenobi#Game_text_of_ENTIRE_Case_Zero_and_Dead_Rising_2_games User_talk:Jax-Kenobi#Every_item_can_be_removed Awesome huh? Worthlesspaul 02:21, December 17, 2010 (UTC) All that stuff It's fine, life comes first, y'know? Transferring your account should be as simple as logging in on the new site, and if that doesn't work create a new account by the same name as this one. We will begin the transfers in the near future, I'd have to talk with Anno to figure out exactly when. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 19:10, December 17, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure, it hasn't been announced. My bet is that ending A is the alternate, though. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 15:00, December 18, 2010 (UTC) ::If logging in doesn't work, just create a new account with your same name as here, and you should be able to still have your user page, contribs, all that. I can't seem to get in the IRC right now, btw. Really annoying... http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 23:23, December 18, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, that's the goal is to get the new site up before CW. You should go to the IRC, me and Anno and a couple others are there rightn ow. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Jax-Kenobi http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 23:58, December 18, 2010 (UTC) New DRWiki account Yes, I already made one it worked NT92 01:52, December 24, 2010 (UTC)